What Friends Do
by rafocy
Summary: Bumblebee and Sam are enjoying a calm peaceful life after the situation with Megatron. That is until a new robot shows up and an old enemy is reborn. During the new crisis Sam finds that more than one person is not who they seem to be. Post 2007 movie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Speeding

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than what I made up. Everything else belongs to the creators of Transformers and whomever else that really owns them.

Sam Witwicky pulled out of the school parking lot in his yellow Camaro. For the first time in several months, Sam had the car all to himself. Not that he had minded driving his girlfriend Mikaela around, but it was also nice to have some time alone. As soon as they were clear of all traffic the accelerator pulled away from Sam's foot and the speedometer went up to 70 mph in less than two seconds.

"Hey take it easy," Sam told the car, "I don't need another speeding ticket." The radio dial spun on its own until it settled on a talk show where the audience was laughing.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam grinned, "My dad almost killed me when he found out." The radio changed again to find the mafia saying:

"Forget about it." but the car slowed to just five over the limit. Sam took a deep breath, his grin growing wider every second.

"Ok just for a little bit." The speedometer zoomed up to 70 and beyond.

A lone white Camry was sitting on the shoulder of an empty dirt road. A large red and black FOR SALE sign was sitting on its windshield. As the yellow Camaro sped past a nearly invisible green scan copied its every detail. Once the scan was complete, however, the white car jerked backwards as if it had been pushed. Then it pulled off the side of the road and followed. The sign blew off as the car accelerated in hot pursuit.

Bumblebee noticed the car before Sam, which was why he sped up even more. Sam didn't seem to notice. The rush of going so fast was too much for him to respond. Without warning Bumblebee swerved and made a complete u turn stopping so he was facing the oncoming car. Sam's eyes had grown wide at the sudden change of direction until he saw the car and more importantly that no one was driving it.

"Oh shit." The words had barely left his mouth before Bumblebee charged the other car. The road was only one way and if the two cars were going to play chicken the only place to go would be into the bushes on the side of the road.

"What are you doing," Sam yelled as the distance rapidly became nonexistent. At the last possible second the other car transformed into a gigantic robot. Bumblebee didn't slow. Instead he drove right between the legs of the easily 20-foot transformer and right back to the main road.

"Hold on to your lunch kid," the radio crackled.

The white robot didn't waste any time transforming back into a car and following. At first it had had every intention of destroying the other transformer, but then it had caught sight of the human sitting in the driver's seat. Being an autobot the robot had sworn to never hurt humans, even if they were potentially inside a hostile robot. No matter what happened the Camry knew that in no way would it touch the other robot until the human was safely away.

Sam glanced back to see if the other transformer was following them but he couldn't find the white car.

"I think we lost it," Sam panted still scanning the cars behind them. They had been driving for about half an hour and were now down to the speed limit again. Even though Bumblebee had done all the hard work Sam still felt as if he had been running the whole time.

"I wouldn't be so sure," the radio replied. Sam turned back around to face the road again.

"What do you mean," he asked. Bumblebee didn't answer. For the rest of the ride home they sat in silence. Sam didn't even try to turn on any music and Bumblebee didn't try either. As they pulled into the driveway the radio crackled again as Bumblebee went through several stations to find what he needed to say.

"I'm going…to go…find it."

"No way," Sam interrupted, "did you see the way that thing came straight at you?"

"In all…fairness…I did to."

"Well yeah but you were just trying to protect me," the sentence sounded lame even to Sam but he didn't want his car to go chasing after something that could potentially destroy him. Almost losing him twice was far too many times to have to deal with. "Why don't you contact Prime and get him to chase down that other car?" Sam pleaded.

"It's…my job," came the short reply. The door swung open and waited expectantly for Sam to get out. For a minute Sam simply sat there trying to think of a good excuse to make Bumblebee stay.

"No," he said finally, "if you're going out I'm going with you." He reached for the door and pulled it shut only to have it fly open again.

"Your…parents."

"Forget them alright. I'm not going to let you kill yourself," Sam said, stubbornly pulling the door shut but it reopened immediately.

"But…" the radio quickly switched off as Sam's mother came outside.

"Sam, what are you doing?" she called. Since she had found out Bumblebee was a transformer she had refused to come within 20 feet of him.

"I think I'm going to a friend's house," he said trying to pull the door shut again, but this time it managed to stay open.

"If…I have…to…I'll tell…her," the radio said quietly. Sam stared at it for a second.

"Go ahead," he said making himself comfortable in the front seat.

"I'll…use force."

"Just try," Sam taunted, "Prime'll have your head for it though." Bumblebee seemed to think about this for a bit.

"Fine," he said shutting the door much to Mrs. Witwicky's dismay, "but…if you…get…hurt…I won't…take the…blame." With a satisfied smile on his face Sam waved to his mother and put the car in gear to back down the driveway. Judy watched as her son drove off wishing with no real hope that he would find a real car to drive.

Cursing softly the white car drove up and down the side street that it had lost the Camaro at. This Camaro was much smarter than the white car had ever dealt with. Usually it considered a decipticon extremely stupid and arrogant but this robot had been clever when it came to getting around the human populated planet. The Camry vowed to hunt down the other car and destroy it before it could form another army like Megatron. As it made one last loop the tracking device started beeping indicating the Camaro was close.

"So…" Sam started. Bumblebee had been completely silent the whole way. "How are we going to find that other robot?" The silence was almost unbearable.

"Tracking." It didn't sound like he was angry, but then again he was speaking through the radio.

"Oh." More silence. "Where do you think it came from?"

"Fell from the sky," came a preacher's voice from the radio.

"Ok, how long are you going to stay mad at me," Sam asked, unable to stand the short replies any longer.

"There!" Sam jumped from the sudden outburst. The Camry had just driven past the street they were coming down. Just after its bumper disappeared it reversed with squealing tires and sped towards Bumblebee and Sam. Bumblebee threw himself into reverse and drove backwards down the street avoiding the parked cars in the street next to their driveways. They were almost to the main road when a cat ran out into the middle of the street.

"Look out!" Sam shouted when he saw it. Bumblebee screeched to a halt but the Camry didn't stop. The sound of metal crashing into metal resounded off of every house in the neighborhood. Steam hissed out from under the hood of both cars. Sam jumped out of the car to check the damage as several people came out to see what was going on. Meanwhile the cat that had caused the wreck bolted for the nearest sewer and disappeared.

**Please, please, please, please review. If I have to add more pleases then I will.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 What Friends Do

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters I make up. Everything else goes to the creators.

* * *

Sam tried to come up with a convincing story as to why two driverless cars were pulled into the middle of the street but everything he said sounded more and more stupid.

"So you expect me to believe that some punk ran into you, jumped out of the car and ran," the police officer said skeptically.

"Look, I know it sounds weird but he really did," Sam said.

"So what did the guy look like?" another officer asked.

"Uh…well…I didn't really get a good look at him," Sam stuttered.

"Of course not."

"He just took off," Sam said again.

"Right."

"Maybe the car was stolen," Sam suggested, "maybe you should check the tags on that thing."

"Maybe I should check to see if you're on drugs," the officer said.

"No, no. I've already been through that," Sam said stepping away.

"Look kid, do you honestly want me to believe that someone just dumped their car after running into someone," the officer said.

"Well I…" Sam was cut off by a truck horn. Usually Prime's engine was a reassuring sound but right now Sam felt his stomach tighten. Prime wasn't going to be happy with either of them. What he hadn't expected was for his father to step out of the drivers side and Mikaela to step out the passengers side. Seeing his girlfriend made him feel a little better but then again, his father's disappointed face somewhat canceled the feeling out.

"Officer, if I could have a word," Ron Witwicky said coming towards them.

"Can I assume you are the father," the officer said.

"Yes and I can give you an explanation if you would step to the truck." Sam watched confused as the two officers followed his father to Prime where they talked in low voices. Bumblebee's radio fuzzed a little. Sam went to him and sat in the passengers seat, keeping the door open.

"Sorry," the radio said softly.

"It wasn't your fault," Sam answered.

"Sam, would you come over here?" Sam sighed before getting up.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Ron said. Somehow the officers had been convinced that Sam was innocent and the white Camry had been taken away to a used car dealership.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sam said staring at the ground.

"I don't care if you want to talk about it or not," his father said angrily. It wasn't often that his dad was angry but he certainly was now.

"I can't believe you didn't handle this better," Prime said, in an equally angry tone, to Bumblebee. Sam, his father and the remaining autobots were in an out of the way field discussing the events where no human would see the giant robots. Actually, Ironhide was still in his black truck form and Sam was sitting on the tailgate with Mikaela. Bumblebee, who had been repaired by Ratchet before they left, was sitting on the ground out of some sort of respect but Sam could see he wished badly to be standing like the others.

"I didn't realize there was any danger," Bumblebee said looking up, "we were just taking a ride." Sam glanced sideways at his friend, wondering why he didn't say anything about the other transformer.

"You do know what this means don't you," his father said. Sam didn't look up. What could it mean other than he would be grounded for a week or so. "I told your mother that at any sign of trouble…" he hesitated, "we'd find something else." Both robot and boy looked up sharply.

"What does that mean," Sam asked jumping off the tailgate. Ron looked up at Prime before looking back at his son.

"Prime and I have agreed," he paused, "we think it's best if you and Bumblebee are separated."

"What?" Sam yelled.

"Prime you can't be serious," Bumblebee argued getting to his feet, "Sam asked me to stay with him and he needs protecting."

"And you think you are the best choice after what happened this evening," Prime argued back.

"I know him the best," Bumblebee said, "and…there were reasons."

"Enlighten me," Prime dared crossing his arms. Bumblebee hesitated. Sam didn't understand why he didn't just tell Prime that the other car was a transformer.

"The other car didn't have a driver," he shouted up.

"Most parked cars don't," Ron interrupted.

"It was one of us," Bumblebee said resignedly, "not necessarily friendly but of our species."

"Why didn't you tell us then!" Sam could even feel Ironhide, who was still a truck, jump at Prime's outburst.

"I…I…" Bumblebee couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence.

"I wanted to catch him on my own," Sam said quickly. Everyone turned to look at him. "Bumblebee noticed it was a robot and I went looking for it. He was just trying to get me back home." Sam looked down as if he were ashamed of his poor judgment. "Bumblebee was going to tell you before we did anything," he looked up at Prime. There was silence for a while. Sam looked at all the faces. Everyone seemed to have a mix of emotions crossing their faces except Mikaela who had remained silent throughout the conversation. Sam could tell by the way she was looking at him that she knew he was lying.

"Is this true," Prime asked calmly. Bumblebee looked at him and then down at Sam. They stared at each other for a while before Ratchet interrupted.

"If I may," he started, "it seems that Sam and Bumblebee have formed such a bond that to separate them would be like…" he paused searching for the right analogy for both species. "Like separating brothers from each other." Once again the silence slid over the area. "The health of both could be in jeopardy if they can't be together," Ratchet continued, "I've seen it before. Depression, lack of sleep, lack of appetite etc. Despite their actions I believe it would be worse to separate them considering how close they have become."

"Leave it to Ratchet to think of this like medical problem," Ironhide interjected transforming, "If you want my opinion they should be disciplined."

"Only your idea of discipline is firing cannons at the accused," Bumblebee said heatedly.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea," Ironhide agreed charging his cannons.

"Alright!" Prime stepped between them, "I think we should decide this later. Right now we need to find this other robot. In the meantime I think it's best if they remain together unless further problems occur." Sam couldn't help but feel elated at the thought of not having to give up Bumblebee but he could see how much this had stirred up emotions. They were going to have to walk on eggshells for a while and he didn't even want to think about what his mother was going to say. Bumblebee lowered himself so he was eye level with Sam.

"Why did you tell them that?" he asked quietly.

"That's what friends do," Sam shrugged. Bumblebee nodded before transforming into his car form. With Sam walking beside him they moved to the road. Mikalea suddenly appeared at Sam side other side and linked her arm with his.

"Mind if I come with you?" she asked.

"Sure," Sam said grinning, "You don't mind do you?" He asked tapping Bumblebee's hood with the palm of his hand. The car honked in response and swung its doors open. Sam and Mikalea grinned at each other and climbed in. Bumblebee had barely pulled out onto the road when Prime, in semi-truck form pulled in front of him. Ratchet, also transformed, was behind him and Ironhide behind him.

"We don't need escort back home guys," he called, leaning out the window.

"They don't want you looking for more robots," Ron said getting into the back seat. Sam slumped back against the driver's seat. He had hoped for some private conversation with Mikalea but since his father was here it would probably be a quiet ride. Bumblebee gunned his engine signaling his impatiens to get moving. Prime's horn blared in warning but he began moving all the same. The four-vehicle convoy went single file towards the main road and then up the entrance ramp to the highway. As soon as they had all merged into traffic Ironhide got out from behind Ratchet and moved to Bumblebee's left preventing him from switching lanes. Sam sighed in frustration.

"What does he think we are going to do?" he asked aloud.

"Sam…" This was all Ron was able to get out before a giant white robot hand grabbed Bumblebee and dragged him off the highway and into the forest off the road.

**

* * *

**

Feedback people, I need feedback and a BIG THANKS to Tkaa and Burning Phoenix for reviewing and everyone who put my story on alert or favorite lists. Oh and sorry this is so short and it's a lot of dialogue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Friend or Foe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters I made up.

* * *

The Camry had finally found the other transformer boxed in on the highway. This time however there were two other humans with the first. Either this robot was also an autobot or he was a decepticon kidnapping humans. Either way the Camry was going to make sure the humans were at a safe distance before attacking the other robot.

* * *

At first Sam thought the white robot was going to drag them out and kill them but it only pulled them each out of Bumblebee and placed them on the ground. Bumblebee transformed while the white robot still had him in mid air. He broke free and shoved the robot down to the ground where they rolled and flatted several trees.

"Bumblebee," Sam yelled. He tried to run towards the battling robots but Mikaela and his dad held him back.

"Sam stop," Mikaela said, "you'll be killed if you go down there."

"Where are the others?" Sam pulled away from their grips and looked frantically up the hill trying to find the other autobots, "Prime! Ratchet! Ironhide! Help!"

"Sam," Mikaela shouted over him, "They're not going to hurt each other!"

"What're you talking about," he shouted back at her, "there're rolling around trying to kill each other over there."

"Sam that other robot pulled us out of the car," she said.

"So?"

"So, it didn't want to hurt us. He couldn't be an decipticon because he didn't hurt humans," she explained. Sam turned to the two robots and realized she was right, but did Bumblebee notice that? Before he could wonder much on the subject, Bumblebee pointed his laser cannon at the other robot that he had managed to force to the ground.

"Before you kill me you should know I trained under Optimus Prime. I'll send a message to him and you will be hunted down," the white robot said. Sam realized instantly that it wasn't a male voice like the rest of the autobots but a female.

"Prime?" Bumblebee said lowering his defense in surprise. This turned out to be a mistake because the female robot was able to jump at him and knock him to the ground. Now she had _her_ guns pointed at _him_.

"That's right. I was supposed to go with him on his trip to earth but was attacked," she said stepping closer.

"Starka?" Bumblebee said after a second. Now it was the female robot's turn to be surprised.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Bumblebee." A grin slowly spread across the white robot's face.

"Bumblebee?" she reached down and helped him up, "I thought you were all dead. Is everyone here?" Before he could answer Starka's face suddenly turned angry and she pulled back a fist and punched him, knocking him flat with an earth shaking force.

"What was that for?" he asked struggling back to his feet.

"I thought you were all dead," she shouted, "why didn't anyone try to contact me?"

"We thought _you_ were dead," Bumblebee explained, "plus Prime sent a message out to the whole galaxy explaining everything. Didn't you get it?"

"When was it sent out?" she asked.

"About a week ago, right after we defeated Megatron."

"I didn't get the message because I've been wandering around earth for at least two weeks and is Megatron dead?" she asked and when Bumblebee nodded she added, "How did you do it. I want to know everything."

"Hey! You two want to explain what's going on?" Sam yelled. Bumblebee turned as if he just realized they were there.

"Oh. Starka this is Sam Witwicky…" he didn't get to finish the introductions before Starka leaned forward excitedly.

"Witwicky? I thought I would never get to meet you. Your great grandfather was an amazing man," she said, positioning her face a few feet away from Sam's.

"You knew him?" Sam asked surprised.

"Of course. I met him while he was in that mental hospital. He helped me get back to my own people." She turned to Bumblebee. "That's how I was able to tell you Megatron had crash landed here."

"I was first because you liked me best," Bumblebee grinned.

"You were first because I saw you first," Starka said bitterly, but there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Prime was pretty mad when he found out," Bumblebee said stepping closer to her.

"I think Prime got his revenge on me later," Starka replied also stepping closer.

"I didn't want to leave but Prime made me the protector since I knew so much about humans,"

Bumblebee explained, "he said he would look for you."

"He did a terrible job," despite how the conversation seemed less than friendly the two robots seemed to keep getting closer to each other.

"I never stopped thinking about you," Bumblebee said reaching his hand towards her arm.

"Are you hitting on her," Sam laughed. Bumblebee yanked his hand back in surprise. He had seemingly forgotten the humans watching them.

"Bumblebee and I were close when we were younger," Starka said unaffected by the interruption, "It took Prime some time to get used to the idea of us getting close but he came around." The two robots were looking at each other again. This time Sam held his peace as he watched them slowly getting closer and closer together. He wasn't sure if two robots could kiss but he had a feeling he was going to find out. Right when it seemed something was about to happen a fireball soared through the air and landed between Bumblebee and Starka, sending them flying backwards.

"Sorry, thought there was hostilities," came Ironhide's cool voice. Sam turned around to see the robot blowing the smoke from his turbo cannon.

"What is your problem," Starka demanded getting to her feet.

"I was told there was a decepticon in our presence. I was just following orders," he said, hate dripping from every word, "So what secrets has he leaked this time." He swept a hand dismissively in Bumblebee's direction.

"I've barely gotten two words out of him," Starka said angrily, "he was probably going to tell me something important before you blasted us." Ironhide's eyes narrowed but he didn't have time to respond before Prime and Ratchet appeared behind him.

"Well. If it isn't my traitor brother," Starka teased striding up to Prime.

"Brother? No wonder he wasn't comfortable with her and Bumblebee getting together," Mikaela whispered to Sam.

"I told you it was for your own good," Prime said defensively.

"I know," Starka said, her tone softening.

"How did you get here?" Prime asked.

"I received your message while I was lost. I only managed to get here because of it," Starka explained. There it was again. Sam noticed with amusement that neither he nor Starka could stop from making up stories on Bumblebee's behalf. Was it his name or sacrifice all attitude that left them feeling like they had to defend him. He didn't get to think on it long though.

"I was saved from getting lost on this planet by Bumblebee and the great Witwickys," Starka continued. She turned to face the three humans a broad smile on her face.

"For the record, I'm not a Witwicky," Mikaela corrected. "_Yet"_ Sam thought to himself.

"Oh, I beg your pardon," Starka replied, "What is your name?"

"I'm Mikaela," she said extending her hand out of habit. At first Starka seemed confused by the gesture but with a little charades from Sam she was able to somewhat understand what it meant. They shook awkwardly.

"Very nice to meet you," Starka said, "I assume you are a friend. You're very lucky to make friends with a Witwicky."

"We should start home," Ratchet interrupted, "the thermal levels indicate that the humans are getting cold." Sam was suddenly aware that it was really cold and shivered as if to prove Ratchet's point.

"Home?" Starka asked.

"You could stay with us," Bumblebee spoke up instantly. Starka grinned.

"Us?"

"Me and Sam," Bumblebee said embarrassed by the looks he was receiving from the other autobots, "If he doesn't mind."

"Not at all," Sam grinned, "I can't let my car's girlfriend be homeless." If robots could blush Bumblebee would have been a bright red. Beyond everyone's notice Ironhide was glaring hatefully between the white and yellow robots.

"_This isn't over Bug. Not by a long shot."_

**

* * *

Yeah, so the Bug nickname thing was really awkward because that's what I call my cat but anyway please review. Thanks Burning Phoenix, Hikari Kaiya, Tkaa, Liliwen and Witch08 for reviewing. I'm trying to update every week so watch out for Tuesdays :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Starka and she is sitting in my driveway, well actually what inspired her is sitting in my driveway.

* * *

Sam was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head staring up at the dark ceiling. He had been trying to sleep for over an hour now but between the excited whispers from the two cars outside, and the thought of Bumblebee having an autobot girlfriend kept sleep in an out of reach corner. He had also noticed that on the drive home Ironhide had seemed much more hostile than he usually was. Twice Sam had been afraid he was going to collide with Bumblebee but he always pulled away at the last minute. His father had decided to let Starka take him home since she had been so excited to meet another Archibald Witwicky descendent. She had bombarded him with questions through her radio the whole way home. Sam and Mikaela had finally had some time alone to talk with only the occasional interruption from the radio changing to more romantic music. Sam grinned thinking about how well Bumblebee really knew him. Sam wouldn't have even been able to name some of the songs that had been played much less find them himself but they had fit perfectly with the mood. A soft thumping sound caused him to go to the window to investigate. The two cars were so close now that they were touching. The thump must have been when one or possibly both of them had moved closer.

"Hey, keep it down out there," Sam quietly teased. Bumblebee's headlights flickered in response. Sam watched for a while, but when nothing happened he went back to his bed. He waited for the whispers to start up again but it was completely silent outside. Sam rolled to his side and stared at his computer screen. He felt sleep starting to creep up on him now as he stared at the black screen. As his eyes slowly closed his thoughts were revolving around the Bumblebee Starka relationship and it wasn't until he was nearly all the way asleep that he thought about Ironhide's less than friendly reaction to the two of them being together.

* * *

Prime paced endlessly inside a deserted warehouse. His little sister had managed to find her way to earth and now they were all in danger. There had been reasons behind hiring another autobot to kidnap her before they left but now it seemed as if all his precautions did nothing to stop her. He had almost lost Bumblebee because of it but when the autobot heard he was going to be protector he was more than willing to go. Jazz had been the original protector but seeing, as he was about to lose his most skilled human researcher Prime had decided to go with the yellow robot. Starka was more trouble than she was worth but unfortunately he was forced to keep it a secret. If the other robots found out she were no better than a decipticon they would kill her for sure. It had pained him enough having to kill his brother and at least Starka saw that harming humans wouldn't earn their planet peace. His thoughts turned to how close she and Bumblebee really were. Being as young as he was Bumblebee probably wouldn't believe Prime until Starka proved him herself what she really was but if Ratchet or Ironhide…Prime stopped dead in his tracks. Ironhide had seemed awfully aggressive towards Starka. Had he somehow figured out she was a potential enemy? Prime transformed into his semi form and drove off into the night to find Ironhide.

* * *

Bumblebee jerked awake. Starka was no longer beside him. He scanned the area but there was no sign of her anywhere. He started his engine but as usual Sam was at the window before he could pull out of the driveway.

"Hey where are you going," he called down quietly. He didn't seem to notice that Starka was nowhere in sight. Bumblebee checked to make sure there were no early bird humans before transforming and lowering his face to the window.

"Starka disappeared sometime during the night," he whispered.

"I know, she woke me up and told me not to worry," Sam said.

"She told _you_," Bumblebee sounded both surprised and hurt.

"Yeah, she tried to wake you but you were totally out of it man," Sam grinned.

"Oh," Bumblebee looked disappointed, "Did she say where she was going?"

"No but it had something to do with Prime."

"Oh," Bumblebee said again.

"Don't worry I'm sure she's in good hands," Sam said leaning out the window to pat his shoulder. There was a scream from the doorway and Sam and Bumblebee both looked up to see Judy Witwicky standing there with one hand over hear heart.

"Get that thing away from the window before it pulls the house down," she gasped.

"Sorry mom," Sam turned to Bumblebee but he had already ducked below the window.

"The neighbors probably saw him," she said crossing the room. She shut the window and then hurried back to the other side of the room as if it might bite her.

"Mom he's not going to hurt us," Sam tried to comfort her.

"I don't care. I don't want him damaging our house," she said. Sam shook his head and then crawled back into bed. "Your father told me he almost killed you," she continued.

"Mom he didn't kill me and he wasn't even close," Sam told her. He highly doubted his father had told her Bumblebee almost killed him.

"Even so," she sniffed.

"Mom, I'm kind of tired and I've got a huge test tomorrow," Sam said rolling away from her.

"Fine, go back to sleep," she said gently then left the room. Sam waited until he heard her bedroom door shut quietly and then went back to the window. Bumblebee raised his head back to the window.

"Is there anything I can do to convince her I'm safe?" Bumblebee asked.

"Probably not," Sam laughed, "Even if you saved her life she would still be freaked out. Mom likes things she can control and a twenty foot alien robot isn't one of those things." Bumblebee chuckled.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to be more careful," he said. Sam nodded.

"We both will." They were silent for a while but it wasn't the strained silence that had been between them before.

"I guess I better get to sleep before mom realizes that tomorrow is Saturday," Sam said, "Look don't worry about Starka. I'm sure she just wants a little quality time with her brother."

"Thanks Sam." Bumblebee changed into the camaro again and went back to sleep.

* * *

Starka didn't care for the location but then again the dark mysterious places always seemed to make her excited. She hadn't felt good about lying to the Witwicky descendant but she didn't have a choice. The robot that had contacted her said she was to tell no one. What most would assume at this moment was that she was some kind of double agent working for the decepticons and spying on the autobots. Even her own brother seemed to think this and she let them because if they knew they could blow her cover. Of course every once in a while she did have to let go of a little bit of important information just to make sure the decepticons thought she was on her side but really she wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Are you alone?" Starka ground to a halt trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Yes, I'm alone," she said cautiously, "and no one knows I'm here just like you ordered." After looking around she was finally able to locate two glowing red eyes far back in the shadows.

"Good," the voice said, "We have an important mission for you." Starka transformed into her robot form just in case the other tried to attack her. His voice sounded very familiar but she couldn't place it.

"You know what my terms are," she said raising her arms in defense. One could never tell with decepticons if they were violent or just doing business.

"We need you to locate this girl," the decepticon stated. An image was projected out into the night so Starka could see it. She immediately recognized Mikaela but pretended she had no idea who the human was.

"How do I find her," Starka asked.

"Find the youngest Witwicky, she won't be far," the image disappeared, "You have two weeks."

"Or what," Starka asked checking to see if her weapons were charged. The decepticon chuckled.

"Oh you'll see." The eyes faded into the dark and Starka was left alone. As she drove back to the Witwicky's several questions raced through her mind. What did they want with Mikaela? How did they find out she was with Sam? Why couldn't they kidnap her themselves? And most worrisome of all what could they possible have that would make her get them Mikaela before two weeks were over?

**

* * *

Thanks Hikari Kaiya and Tkaa** **for the new reviews. Again, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Past Relations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Really I don't. And a few warnings there is a bit of language in this one.

* * *

"Hey Bug!" Bumblebee turned. Ironhide was behind him pointing his huge cannon right at his chest. "I'm gona show you just what it feels like to be vaporized." Bumblebee couldn't move his feet at all. He looked down and saw that his feet had been welded to the ground.

"Ironhide stop," he yelled, "I didn't do anything to you."

"You stole my spark mate," Ironhide yelled back, "now you're gona pay." Bumblebee was engulfed in red-hot fire. He automatically transitioned into defense mode, which emitted a sound that sounded strangely like a human car alarm.

"Bumblebee, wake up," came Sam's voice. It sounded so far away, "Wake up, wake up." Something was messing with his door handle. Wait door handle? He was an autobot, where did he get a door handle?

Sam tried desperately to get Bumblebee's door opened but not even the key would open up the lock. The car alarm had been going off for ten minutes now and the neighbors had started coming out of their houses to yell at him.

"Turn that damn alarm off!" someone yelled.

"We're trying to sleep here!"

"Come on jackass turn off the alarm!"

"I'm trying," Sam yelled back. Finally Bumblebee was awake enough that the door opened. Sam leapt into the front seat and pretended to fumble around looking for an off button.

"Turn it off, turn it off," Sam hissed. Bumblebee was now fully awake. The alarm died down and the protesting neighbors went back inside muttering about lost sleep. Sam rested his head on the wheel waiting for his heartbeat to slow down.

"What was that?" he demanded once he caught his breath.

"Nightmare," the radio croaked.

"Don't ever do that again," Sam panted.

"Sam! What's going on?" Sam looked up to see his dad running towards him.

"Nothing dad, everything is fine," Sam said getting out of the car.

"My apologies," the radio said.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Ron said holding a hand over his heart.

"Everything is under control. You can go back to bed now dad," Sam said shutting the door.

"Not now its time to get up."

"On a Saturday?"

"Don't you remember? Prime asked us to be up at that field early to discuss something."

"Oh yeah," Sam had actually hoped to get some answers out of Bumblebee but it would just have to wait. Sam went back inside feeling the effects of only a few hours of sleep. This was Saturday, he should have been able to sleep in and feel completely rested but no he had whispering robots, his screaming mother and a car alarm to keep him up all night. Shaking his head Sam tried to put the day into a brighter perspective but he could tell his temper was going to be short most of the day.

Starka managed to show up a few minutes before the Witwickys pulled out of the driveway. Sam suddenly came up with an idea.

"Hey dad why don't you take Starka," he suggested. Bumblebee's radio fuzzed a little indicating he wanted to be let in on the plan.

"She brought me home remember? I don't think I can take any more questions on our family history," Ron said.

"What if I convinced her to not ask any more family questions," Sam asked.

"I've got an idea, why don't you go in her and I'll follow you up," Ron said sarcastically.

"She knows you better," Sam argued, "come on dad I want a little private time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah so if you could just go with Starka I could maybe figure out what's up with Bumblebee's alarm," this seemed to get his dad's attention.

"You need to be alone for this?" he asked skeptically.

"It's less mass to sift through while he's trying to find the problem," Sam said.

"Less…to block…out," the radio chimed in.

"All right but I get to ride with you guys on the ride home," Ron said getting out and going to Starka.

"I assume…you wish…to talk to…me…about the dream?" the radio crackled five minutes after they had started driving.

"Yeah. You woke up the whole neighborhood. Was it really that bad?"

"Lets just…say it…involved…big guns."

"That's all you can say after waking up the _entire_ neighborhood?"

"For now."

"No, I got us alone and now you're going to talk. I want to know everything," Sam demanded. Bumblebee reluctantly went through the nightmare carefully and left out most of the details. What Sam ended up hearing was he was facing another robot and was shot at. Nothing about Ironhide or a stolen spark mate was mentioned.

"There's more to it," Sam said once the story was finished, "it's too vague to get that much of a reaction out of you."

"It was…worse…in person."

"I'm sure it was but I'm also sure you're not telling me something," Sam replied, "unfortunately we're here and I don't want to discuss this with the other autobots yet."

"Yet?"

"If it continues I'll tell Ratchet. Maybe he can help." The conversation ended as they pulled off the road and into the field but Sam made a mental note to interrogate him further.

* * *

"Now that we're all here I think we first need to discuss where Starka is going to stay," Prime said as they all transformed out of their vehicle forms.

"I thought she could stay with me," Bumblebee sounded like Prime said this just to make him mad.

"From what I heard Judy doesn't take to kindly to you," Prime said, "I don't want to put her through more stress by adding another autobot to her family."

"She could stay with me," Ratchet spoke up.

"Where are you staying exactly?" Bumblebee asked shortly.

"In an abandoned firehouse," Ratchet explained ignoring Bumblebee's heated tone.

"What if she stayed with Mikaela?" Sam suggested.

"No!" Starka shouted making them all jump, "Uh…I mean…we can't just decide this when she's not here," she said trying to cover up her outburst.

"I'm sure she'll be ok with it," Sam said slowly, "she's been looking for a car and it be great to not have to spend any money on a new one."

"Look guys I can find my own place," she protested, "I'm a big girl."

"Is there something wrong with staying with the human?" Prime asked suggestively.

"Of course not its just I don't feel comfortable deciding when she's not here," Starka said sounding as if she had her feelings under control.

"Ratchet would you mind picking up Mikaela?" Prime asked.

"I'll pick her up," Bumblebee offered, "It'd be faster, no offense."

"None taken," Ratchet said holding up his hand.

"No we don't need any more accidents," Prime said sternly. Sam almost laughed at the human like pout that formed on Bumblebee's face.

"I'll go," Ironhide volunteered, "I'd look a lot less suspicious than a rescue vehicle pulling up to her house." The others agreed and Ironhide transformed then sped off back towards the town much to Starka's dismay.

* * *

By the time Ironhide pulled up to Mikaela's house she was up and ready to go. Sam had called her to make sure she was ready when the black truck pulled up. Ironhide only had to wait a few minutes for her to give her parents an excuse to leave before they drove off.

"Driver's seat," Ironhide suggested. Unlike Bumblebee Ironhide had figured out how to keep his normal voice inside the car instead of outside and didn't have to use the radio to communicate. Mikaela scooted over to the driver's seat and pulled the seat belt on.

"So how come you don't like Starka," she asked casually after a few minutes.

"She's a self-centered, lying, friend stealing, backstabbing…"

"Ok, ok I get the point," Mikaela interrupted what she was sure to be a long list, "I'm guessing you and Bumblebee were like best friends before she stepped into the picture."

"Why do you care anyway," Ironhide said bitterly.

"I'm just curious," Mikaela said, "Besides, I can spot a jealous ex-boyfriend from a mile away."

"I'm not jealous of a bug and a backstabber," Ironhide said angrily.

"I just can't tell which one you're jealous of," Mikaela continued.

"What do you mean which one?" Ironhide said, trying hard to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"I get a feeling that you really like Starka because you kind of got soft when she was near you, but on the other hand you mentioned friend stealing in your list," she said.

"So?"

"Friend stealing indicated that you liked Bumblebee enough that it made you jealous when Starka took up more of his time," Mikaela explained, "therefore I can't decide whether you're more jealous of Starka or Bumblebee."

"What _exactly _are you saying," Ironhide growled.

"Nothing, I just thought Bumblebee's friendship meant a lot to you" Mikaela said innocently.

"You have no idea," Ironhide said so softly she almost missed it. Sensing the conversation over Mikaela decided not to comment on his last statement. She had never considered Ironhide and Bumblebee enemies but they weren't exactly best friends. What had their relationship been like before? How much damage had Starka caused?

* * *

Starka couldn't pay attention to what Prime was saying about the other topics of the meeting. She was too concerned about what she would tell the decepticons when they found her in the driveway of the person she was supposed to be kidnapping. Before all of this had happened she could have easily tricked the decepticons into thinking she had tried her best and failed. Now that this opportunity had arisen she wouldn't be able to talk her way out of it. She paced while the other autobots discussed something about finding a base. Ironhide pulled up a little later and practically threw his door off its hinges by the force he used to open it. Something was bothering him and Starka had a suspicion that it had to do with her. Mikaela stepped out as if nothing was wrong but obviously something was going on.

"What's up," she asked stepping up to Sam.

"Starka needs a place to crash," he replied then kissed her, "we were thinking about letting her stay with you."

"Sure, I've been looking for a car," Mikaela agreed.

"Are you sure?" Starka tried to come up with something to get her to change her mind. "I'm sure I can find my own place to go if…" she stopped mid-sentence when a pair of red eyes caught her attention from between some trees off to the side. Whoever this decepticon was he didn't trust Starka one bit. She would have to prove herself right now if she wanted to keep him on her side. "It's no use arguing I guess," she said finally, "I'll stay with you." Mikaela seemed confused but smiled anyway. "_I guess it's time for plan B_," Starka thought to herself. The eyes had disappeared shortly after she had agreed. She was vaguely concerned that none of the other autobots had picked up any type of signal from the decepticon but she was too distracted for it to really bother her. For now it was pushed to the back of her mind so she could focus on the problem ahead.

**

* * *

**

Thanks Tkaa and Laurelin Inglorion for reviewing. Please guys I really need to know if I'm doing

_**anything **_**wrong! Soooo sorry about not updating my computer absolutely would not let me upload the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I own nothing so on and so forth.

* * *

The first week passed in a blur. The only thing that eased Starka's mind was sitting next to Bumblebee in the school parking lot while the humans were inside. They were able to talk quietly to each other and catch up while no one was out there. Once school was over they either went to Sam or Mikaela's house for a while before one of the humans had to go home for dinner. When Friday arrived however the plans changed a little. Sam had planned dinner and a movie for Mikaela and they only needed one car. This gave Starka the opportunity to seek out the decepticon and try out her new plan. She went back to where they had originally met but the place was deserted. She transformed into her robot form to stretch her legs a little as she double-checked for any signs of life.

"Do you have the girl?" Starka immediately switched to defense mode with her guns fully charged and ready to go as she spun around to face the robot behind her. She was shocked to see Blackout standing there. From what Bumblebee had told her Blackout had been destroyed in the battle but here he was standing before her. The decepticons had somehow figured out how to bring him back to life. She wondered if they had been able to do the same to Megatron.

"There's a problem," she said backing up slightly.

"What kind of problem," Blackout said stepping towards her aggressively.

"She's smart for a human," she said, "she suspects I'm up to something."

"Then bring her now," Blackout said angrily, "Just because you have a deadline doesn't mean you have to bring her in on the last day."

"This is something you would have no idea about but it actually takes brains to perform a kidnapping," Stark said matching his tone.

"Don't insult my officer," the second voice was behind her. It was the first voice that she had heard the other night. This was the decepticon that was calling all the shots. She turned so that she had one gun pointed at Blackout and the other pointed at the shadow decepticon. When she turned to see the latter however she was so shocked that she didn't notice the third decepticon sneaking up behind her. Megatron stood there grinning horribly.

"M-m-megatron," she stuttered.

"Surprised?" he asked. Starka felt a turbo cannon press against her back.

"Disarm," said the third voice. Starka lowered her weapons but was in no way going to

disarm completely.

"We need the girl," Megatron said stepping dangerously close to her, "If you're telling me you are incapable of completing this task I will pull the spark from your chest right now."

"I can do it," Stark said heatedly, "I just might need a little more time."

"More time to think of a way out of it," Megatron growled, "No. You have exactly one week to bring me the girl. If you fail I will make sure you watch each and every one of those pathetic autobots as they die at my hand. I'll save the best for last and make him suffer just for you." His smile was so horrible that it sent a shiver down Starka's back. She had no doubt that if Megatron could be brought back from the dead then he could easily defeat the autobots. Before she could respond she felt her communicator vibrate indicating someone was trying to contact her.

"Answer it," Blackout hissed. She glared at him before obliging.

"Where are you?" it was Bumblebee.

"I'm just driving around," Starka lied. The decepticons remained silent.

"I can't pick you up on my tracker," Bumblebee said sounding concerned.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon," Starka said then cut the transmission. "Why can't they detect you," she asked Megatron.

"You can't detect what doesn't have a spark," he replied shortly then pulled open his chest plate to reveal where his spark was supposed to be.

"How can you…" she didn't get a chance to finish.

"Goodnight soldier," Megatron said closing his chest plate and dismissing her.

* * *

When Monday rolled around Starka still hadn't told Bumblebee where she had gone and everything that he had told her was still eating away at her. In the school parking lot Bumblebee could sense that she was distracted and worried but he couldn't get her to tell him why.

"Bumblebee, could you take Mikaela home today," she asked suddenly.

"I guess so but where are you going?" he asked more concerned than ever.

"I need to find Ratchet," she said, "I have an important question to ask him." Without giving farther information she pulled out of the space and drove off leaving Bumblebee stunned and hurt.

"Sam," Mikaela nudged him during math.

"What?" he whispered. Mikaela pointed out the window. Starka was pulling out of her parking space.

"What do you think she's doing?" Mikaela asked as the car drove off.

"I don't know. Maybe Bumblebee knows."

* * *

Starka searched the abandoned firehouse for the medical autobot and found him trying to reconstruct some of his old equipment with used human electronics.

"Ratchet I have an important mission for you," Starka said transforming into her robot self.

"What kind of mission," Ratchet said not even bothering to stop what he was doing.

"I need you to find out how one of us can survive without a spark," she said. The medic stopped what he was doing.

"We can't live without a spark," he still didn't turn around.

"What if I said I'd seen someone who had," she asked. This time he turned to look at her.

"It's not possible," he repeated.

"Look I want to know if there is anyway at all that it is possible," Starka pleaded, "I know you can make it happen. I know it's possible I just need you to tell me how."

"Where exactly to you want me to find a test subject?" Ratchet asked sounding angry,

"Do you want me to rip out one of our comrades sparks and run tests on them? No. I won't do it."

"What about Jazz? His spark is already extinguished," Starka said, "You could run the tests on him and…"

"No," Ratchet cut her off, "I will not use my fallen friend as a lab rat. That would be disgraceful and Prime would have me sent to the scrap yard for even thinking about it."

"He'll understand if I tell him why," Starka argued.

"Why then? Why do you want to do this?"

"I'll discuss this with Prime." She said shortly then transformed back into a car to search form Prime.

* * *

"Absolutely not. Nothing in the heavens or on earth will convince me to use one of my old comrades as a testing device," Prime said angrily.

"You're not listening to me," Starka said, "I want him to come back to life. Don't you?"

"Of course I do but what if he comes back in pain or is disabled? I can't take that risk," Prime answered.

"So that's how you treat your friends then," Starka said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Prime demanded.

"You may have the opportunity to put life back into Jazz and you're not doing it," she said, "I would give him the option." She started to walk away.

"It's not possible," Prime said quietly.

"It might be," she said, her back still to him.

"Why are you convinced this can be done?" Prime asked.

"I've seen certain decepticons that are supposed to be dead," she told him.

"You're still in contact with them," Prime said shaking his head, "after all the trouble you caused us by associating with them you are still in contact."

"I'm doing my job," Starka argued, "The job you assigned me to."

"Who do you think you saw?" Prime asked wearily.

"I know I saw Blackout and I believe Bonecrusher was behind me," she said turning around.

"Those two were thrown into the ocean where their bodies were crushed," Prime said.

"So I've heard," Starka said bitterly, "Look I know what I saw ok? Just trust me. If Ratchet can find a way to bring Jazz back to life wouldn't you want that?"

"Starka…" Prime sighed.

"Wouldn't you want us to do the same thing for you?" Prime watched his little sister through pained eyes. Whatever she had seen obviously couldn't be the real decepticons but maybe…just maybe if they were could they bring back their friend?

"I can't believe I'm granting this," he said putting a hand over his face, "Tell Ratchet…I don't know what to tell him. He won't understand. I don't understand." Prime was quiet for a while. "You wouldn't be able to…"

"Done," Starka drove off before he could say any more.

**

* * *

**

I thought about leaving Megatron out until later but oh well. Review, Review, Review! Many, many thanks to the reviewers **Dandyparakeet and Tkaa****.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Without a Spark

Disclaimer: You know the drill. But a little note on this chapter: when Bumblebee and Starka are with the decepticons they are only using their radios to talk. (VERY IMPORTANT)

* * *

Megatron sat rubbing his temples as he listened to Barricade describe what had happened. So far all he was getting out of the hysterical robot was that Blackout had blacked out, no pun intended, for no apparent reason and while Barricade had gone to get help the body disappeared. Something sounded fishy and Megatron had a feeling that a particular small white robot had something to do with the disappearance. Barricade was still screeching about how much the earth had shaken when Blackout had fallen when Starscream burst in.

"Sir, we've found Starka," he said over Barricade, "she doesn't have Blackout with her and she wouldn't have had time to hide him somewhere."

"When was he taken," Megatron asked.

"About half an hour ago," Starscream answered.

"She had time," Megatron stood grinning slightly as the other decepticons coward before him. "Find Blackout and find out what went wrong. I've got to pay a little visit to a certain spy." Megatron transformed and zoomed past his comrades.

* * *

"I don't believe this," Ratchet commented as he checked Blackout's vital signs. Everything pointed to him being alive and yet his spark was extinguished. "I'll have to run some tests," he said after a while.

"How…long," Starka asked concerned. Ratchet looked up concerned that she was still using her radio to talk.

"Are your vocal…" he started.

"They're…fine," she cut him off, "how…long?"

"I don't know exactly," Ratchet said examining the chest area, "I've never dealt with this before. If I could figure out what he is being powered by…" he looked up, "this could bring life back to our planet."

"I have…less than a…week," Starka said shortly.

"Why?" Ratchet asked suspiciously.

"I…just do," Starka replied, "I…need to…find…a weakness."

"A weakness?" Ratchet asked startled, "why would you want to find a weakness?"

"Obviously the…bad guys…are gaining…old…members," Starka pointed out, "What…happens when…they bring back…their leader?" Ratchet fell silent.

"Weakness it is." He turned his back on her and started his research.

* * *

"Blackout?!" Sam almost shouted.

"That's what…she told me," Bumblebee said.

"But I thought you guys couldn't live without a spark," Mikaela said.

"We…shouldn't be able to…but…Blackout is…alive," Bumblebee explained, "That's why…Ratchet's doing…all these tests."

"And I won't get anything done if you three keep talking so loud," Ratchet called from the back room at the firehouse. Ratchet understood that Bumblebee's communicator might still have a few bugs in it but he didn't understand why the younger robot had suddenly decided to use his radio to speak again.

"So let me get this straight," Sam continued quieter this time, "Starka found Blackout passed out in the middle of no where, noticed he didn't have a spark and brought him here."

"I guess…so," Bumblebee shrugged.

"Why would she bring him here? He could destroy everything," Sam muttered.

"Maybe she just wants to figure out what's making him live," Mikaela offered, "If Ratchet can figure out how everything works maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Sam asked when she hesitated.

"Maybe he can bring Jazz back to life." The three sat in silence for a while, contemplating the idea of brining Jazz back to life. Sam and Mikaela hadn't known Jazz all that long but they had still grown attached to him. Sam saw how the other autobots mourned his death and realized how important he had been to the team.

"Do you think…that it's possible," Bumblebee whispered.

"Maybe," Mikaela said just as quietly.

"Bumblebee could you give me a hand," Ratchet called from the back. Bumblebee stood and left the two humans sitting alone.

"Do you think Blackout is the only decepticon they've managed to bring back to life," Mikaela asked already guessing the answer.

"No. I wouldn't be surprised if they already brought Megatron back to life," Sam said looking down at his shoes, "I just wish I knew who would have done it." They were silent again for a while longer. "You don't think sector 7 set this up do you?" he asked suddenly.

"Weren't they dissolved by the government?" Mikaela asked.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean they really disappeared," Sam pointed out.

"Maybe they managed to keep some part of the all-spark," she suggested, "you still have that piece Prime gave you don't you?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean there weren't more," Sam said.

"Do you think they got a piece from somewhere?" Mikaela asked.

"I hope not," Sam said. He felt as if he were in a hospital waiting to see if someone was going to die.

"Have you seen Starka lately?" Mikaela asked suddenly.

"No why?"

"I get the feeling she's avoiding me," Mikaela said.

"Why would she be avoiding you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but she doesn't even sleep at my house," Mikaela said, "she takes me to school and disappears when she drops me off at home. I don't know what's going on with her."

"Maybe she's exploring," Sam suggested. Mikaela opened her mouth to say something but they were distracted by a loud noise from the back room.

"Hold him! Hold him!" came Ratchet's panic stricken voice, "Bumblebee! Watch out!" Sam and Mikaela jumped to their feet as Bumblebee came crashing through the wall. Bumblebee slid on his back a few feet before he skidded to a stop then fired his cannon through the huge hole in the wall. Within minutes Blackout, fully awake, stepped through the hole firing at Bumblebee.

"Get out of here," Ratchet yelled at the humans as he came bursting through the hole after Blackout. They didn't need to be told twice. Unfortunately Blackout spotted Mikaela before they made it outside and charged after her. Bumblebee grabbed the decepticon's leg as he ran past and the robot fell with a crash. Bumblebee rolled over and tried to pull Blackout away. Blackout had other plans however and swung wildly at the teenagers. One mad swing caught Sam in the chest and sent him flying into the wall. When Blackout was brought back to life he had become twice as strong as he had been before. Sam was thrown so hard that his body left a dent in the brick wall when he hit it.

"Sam!" Mikaela screamed. The three robots continued to fight each other while Mikaela ran to Sam who was lying unconscious where he had fallen. Within a few minutes it was all over. Ratchet had stuck some kind of robot medical instrument into Blackout's chest and instantly killed him. "Ratchet! He's not waking up," Mikaela sobbed. She was shaking Sam and screaming his name over and over again.

"Bumblebee, take him to a hospital immediately. Mikaela you will have to go with him and take Sam inside," Ratchet said calmly but there was a sense of urgency in his voice.

"What's…going on," Starka asked running into the room, "I heard a…bunch of…loud crashes and…someone screaming."

"Sam has been knocked into a brick wall at better than 30 mph," Ratchet explained as Bumblebee transformed into his Camaro.

"What happened?" she asked helping Mikaela get Sam in the car.

"Blackout woke up," Ratchet said shortly.

"I'll go…with them," Starka said transforming into her Camry. The two cars drove off as fast as they could to the hospital while Ratchet drove to the Witwicky house to tell them the news.

* * *

Ron and Judy arrived at the hospital ten minutes after Sam was admitted and ten minutes after that an outraged Megatron vainly searched for the little white Camry. He had been trying to track Blackout when all vital signs faded very fast. He wasn't sure what exactly the white car was up to but he wasn't playing games any more. Her time was up and no one could extend a deadline that Megatron set.

"Relax," Starka said quietly as Bumblebee drove back to the spot next to her in the hospital parking lot. He had been circling the parking lot every five minutes for the past hour and a half.

"It's all…my fault," he said mournfully.

"No, I shouldn't have…brought Blackout…to where they could…get hurt," Starka told him. Bumblebee pulled out again and circled once more.

"I can't stand…this," he said when he came back around to her.

"Why…don't you go…take a drive," Starka suggested, "I'll call you…if…I…find anything." After a few minutes hesitation Bumblebee agreed, switched on his headlights and drove off into the fading light.

Bumblebee was driving blindly down the highway. He was so focused on Sam that he almost rear-ended five other cars before he finally pulled off onto the shoulder. He was too shaken up to notice the police car coming up behind him or that the slogan on the side was "to punish and enslave."

* * *

Mikaela was staring out the hospital window in the waiting room. The nurses weren't telling them anything and she was getting more and more worried. Suddenly Starka's lights started flashing and her doors opened and closed.

"I think my alarm's going off," Mikaela said quickly then left Sam's parents to go to the parking lot.

* * *

Bumblebee didn't know what had happened but he was suddenly flying through the air. He transformed while he was still in mid air and crash-landed in a building about 50 feet from the highway. No one was hurt but there was plenty of screaming and running around from the humans that were inside. Before he could get up Barricade was on top of him. Bumblebee threw him off and then dove straight at him. The two crashed to the ground and rolled for a while before Bumblebee was once again air born. This time, instead of landing on the ground he was thrown against anther decepticon. Bonecrusher lifted him up and threw him into the middle of the street. The first few cars slammed on their breaks causing several accidents. Bumblebee got to his feet only to be punched backwards by Starscream who had joined the other two. Bumblebee went all the way through four buildings before he came to a stop. He fired his guns at the three decepticons as they ran towards him. He managed to blast Bonecrusher away but the other two got to him before he could do anything else. Starscream hoisted him to his feet.

"Not so tough without your buddies are you?" he spat in Bumblebee's face.

"At least…I don't need…two others…to take down…my enemies," Bumblebee shot back. None of them notice that he had used his radio to communicate this. Outraged, Starscream hurled him across the small town. Bumblebee groaned as he got up. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. As he had struggled to regain his footing the decepticons had surrounded him. Devastator had joined them a few minutes ago and the four of them circled around Bumblebee.

"Who's gona save the little bee now," Bonecrusher growled.

"You don't have a little girl in a tow truck any more," Devastator chuckled.

"Or that useless hunk of junk friend Ironhide," Barricade added.

"We're gona take you apart bolt by bolt," Starscream spat, "Not even Ratchet will be able to put the parts back together."

"In time, in time." Bumblebee felt pure terror at hearing Megatron's voice again. Starscream and Barricade parted to let the powerful decepticon in. "Now you die," Megatron said. His left hand turned into a steel blade, which he drove through Bumblebee's midsection.

* * *

Starka didn't wait for Mikaela to come to her. She drove right up to the curb and swung her door open.

"I lost all…contact with…Bumblebee," the radio said nearly catching Mikaela in the door as she quickly shut it again. Mikaela slid over to the drivers seat.

"Can you still track him?" Mikaela asked.

"Barely…but I think…I can get…us to him," Starka said through the radio as she sped off.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes and was immediately smothered by his mother as she leapt off the folding chair next to his bed.

"We thought we were going to lose you," she sobbed.

"Mom, I can't breathe," he choked out. She released him slightly but didn't let him go.

"It's those horrible robots," she cried.

"Let him breathe," his dad said gently pulling her away, "How are you feeling pal?"

"Oh just great," Sam said sarcastically.

"You really scared us," Ron continued.

"We thought you were…" Judy couldn't finish.

"Mom, I'm fine," Sam soothed, "just a bump ok?" His mom hugged him again but lighter this time.

"The doctor's suspect you were in a car accident," Ron said after a while, "Maybe going really fast down the highway?"

"No more like…" Sam paused as a nurse entered the room.

"Excuse me but he needs to rest," the short cheery-looking nurse said. Sam's parents nodded then giving their son one last hug before exiting the room leaving Sam alone with a holographic nurse.

* * *

Bumblebee fell with a sickening thud when Megatron pulled his blade out.

"It won't be long now," he said to the decepticons. The others nodded in silent agreement too afraid that they might share the autobot's fate if they asked what wouldn't be long.

"So…when do we get to take him apart?" Devastator asked cautiously.

"In time my faithful friend, in time," Megatron answered looking down at the robot at his feet, "for now you'll just have to settle on watching him suffer." The decepticons shared a look of confusion. Bumblebee only had seconds to live. How long could he possibly suffer? Megatron bent down and grabbed Bumblebee's neck lifting him so they were eye level. Bumblebee was fighting desperately to stay alive but his eyes were already extremely dull and most of his parts had shut down. "Your human will see what the spark can really do," Megatron said with an evil grin. Blue, gold and red sparks began emitting out of Megatron's fingers. Bumblebee was instantly filled with the pain of being overcharged and sounds of pain emitted from him. The decepticons watched with pleasure as Bumblebee's screeches of pain echoed around the town. Devastator and Bonecrusher each knew what the yellow robot was going through since they had been rejuvenated in much the same way and took even more pleasure in it. "The human race will pay for what they tried to do to me," Megatron roared over Bumblebee, "No one can stop me! Not even Prime!"

* * *

"Your friend won't be so lucky if you don't hand over the spark shard," the nurse said tonelessly from the door. Sam stared at her.

"What are you talking about," he asked slowly. He was immediately aware that the spark was in the pocket of his jeans, which were no longer on him.

"Your friend won't be so lucky if you don't hand over the spark shard," the nurse repeated. Sam slowly got out of the bed and stepped to the nurse who didn't react to his getting up at all. Slowly he extended his hand towards her arm and then through it. He waved his hand through the electronic image and it disappeared. Sam quickly rushed to the chair beside his bed where his clothes were neatly folded. He quickly began pulling them on. Bumblebee could take him to whomever Megatron was holding hostage and then kick some robot ass while he was at it. Sam happened to glance out the window quickly scanning the parking lot but the yellow Camaro was nowhere in sight. The next thing he saw was Mikaela and Starka shooting out of the parking lot.

"Wait!" Sam yelled, knowing he couldn't be heard. He quickly finished getting dressed then picked up his cell phone and dialed Mikaela's number.

* * *

They had barely left the parking lot when Mikaela's phone started ringing. At the moment Mikaela felt that Bumblebee was more important than who ever was calling and didn't answer it. Starka was speeding down the road barely avoiding the cars around her.

"How far is he," Mikaela asked. She was gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

"About ten minutes," Starka answered. A holographic navigation map appeared next to the steering wheel. Mikaela watched, her heart racing, as they approached a slowly pulsing red dot.

"I'll drive you watch," Starka told her. Mikaela nodded her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Stop!" she said suddenly as their own red dot moved right past the stationary one. Starka screeched to a halt on the shoulder and just barely managed to avoid getting hit.

"What's wrong," Starka asked scanning the area for any signs of Bumblebee.

"We passed him," Mikaela said turning in her seat, "They must have dragged him off the road."

"Prime…is going to kill…me for…this, but it…has to be…done," Starka said bitterly then swung open her door to let Mikaela out before transforming into a robot. She gently picked up the human with one of her giant hands. Cars screeched to a halt and the sound of metal on metal followed Starka as she stepped over the rail and into the town below. Several people were screaming at the sight of a white robot coming towards them but neither Mikaela nor Starka paid any attention, they were too focused on the yellowish lump on the ground in the distance. Mikaela's phone went off again and this time she looked to see who it was.

"Sam?" How are you feeling?" she asked answering the phone.

"Fine, look you've got to come back and get me," he sounded urgent, "I think someone's going to hurt Bumblebee."

"We see him," Mikaela said, "It doesn't look good." Mikaela watched as Bumblebee came into sight, as they got closer. He looked terrible. The only things that separated him from a pile of useless junk were his faintly glowing eyes. Starka ran the last few feet and knelt down beside him.

"Bumblebee," she said softly. Starka was still speaking through her radio, which made Mikaela look up at her curiously. The white robot gently set Mikaela on the ground and ran her hand over Bumblebee's chest to test the spark power.

"Sam I've got to go," Mikaela said, "I'll call you when we find out anything." She hung up.

"Trap…" Bumblebee's radio crackled. Starka didn't have time to turn around before Barricade and Devastator grabbed her arms from behind and hoisted her to her feet.

"I tried to be patient with you," Megatron said stepping out of the shadows in front of her, "but you took my hospitality for granted."

"Can you fix…him," she asked, much to Mikaela's horror.

"No wonder you kept running off," Mikaela said softly, "You were doing stuff for him."

"It's…not like that," Starka answered not taking her eyes off Bumblebee.

"You betrayed him," Mikaela continued, "You sold him out and you expect me to believe you're not in line with him?"

"You brought the girl then?" Megatron asked unnecessarily considering Mikaela was standing right in front of him. Barricade let go of Starka and picked up Mikaela who fought desperately to escape his grasp.

"You may still be useful yet," Megatron said thoughtfully and signaled for the other decepticons to follow him into the night leaving Starka alone with the failing Bumblebee.

**

* * *

**

Ok so this chapter was a lot longer but it was good right? Review please! Thanks to Dandyparakeet and Tkaa for their reviews and all who put my story on alert and favorite lists. Oh and keep in mind, in case you didn't see it at the top: throughout the entire scene with the decepticons Bumblebee and Starka are only talking through their radios. This is very important later!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Fighting Ghosts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything etc.

* * *

Sam continued to call Mikaela but she wouldn't pick up. When he finally finished getting dressed he rushed to the waiting room where his parents were standing at the receptions desk filling out the paper work.

"Dad let me borrow your car," he said, skidding to a stop at the desk.

"Sam? What are you doing out here?" Ron asked, more surprised than anything else.

"Dad, I think Bumblebee is in trouble," Sam whispered.

"How do you know?" Ron asked equally quiet.

"I just do, look I need to find him ok? I saw Mikaela drive off earlier," Sam explained stretching out his hand to get the keys.

"No, you are not looking for more robots," Judy hissed, taking Sam off to the side a little ways.

"Mom I have to," Sam begged.

"How would you find them?" Ron asked hesitating to give his son the keys.

"I'll find Prime," Ron handed him the keys and Sam sprinted down to the parking lot.

* * *

Megatron watched annoyed as Mikaela struggled to get out of Barricade's grasp.

"You'll never get away with this," she shouted, "Sam's going to come with Prime and the rest of the autobots to stop you."

"Oh, I'm counting on it," Megatron grinned, "as soon as I have the last piece of the allspark I will be all powerful!"

* * *

"You were great," Starka's radio crackled, "I don't think anyone…could have pulled…it off…like you." Bumblebee remained silent, trying to hold on to what remained of his strength. Neither of them were sure how long they sat there but as the first glow of morning began to appear Starka began to get restless.

"Maybe I should go…for help," she said starting to stand. Bumblebee grabbed her arm.

"Someone's…coming," he said softly then after a pause added in a relieved sort of way, "Ironhide." Starka turned and saw the black truck coming towards them at high speed. He transformed half way to them and ran the rest of the way.

"What happened," he yelled skidding to a stop and just missing Bumblebee.

"Megatron…" Ironhide yanked Starka to her feet and cut her off.

"What did you do?" he shouted shaking her, "What did you do to Bumblebee?"

"He's fine…just overloaded," Starka explained pulling out of Ironhide's grasp, "We have…to find…Megatron."

"Megatron?" Prime asked confused. He and Ratchet had appeared shortly after Ironhide.

"He did…this," Starka transformed. Sam appeared behind Prime, out of breath from his run after the robots.

"Did I miss anything," he panted then caught sight of Bumblebee. "No," he said softly, "No, no, no, no." he sprinted towards the yellow robot but Starka pulled in front of him.

"Sam…I know you…think its…bad, but…the only way…to save…him is to … find Megatron," Starka said swinging her door open.

"I can't leave him," Sam shouted trying to get around her but she moved with him.

"Sam," Bumblebee coughed, "Go." The yellow robots eyes closed after these two simple words and despite his stronger instinct telling him he needed to stay with his guardian, Sam climbed into Starka's front seat.

"We can't just leave him here," Ironhide started.

"We can," Starka interrupted, "we have to…find…Megatron. I'll explain…on the way." Reluctantly Prime, Ratchet and Ironhide transformed and followed the white Camry back onto the highway.

* * *

"They're coming," Megatron grinned as he watched the radar. All four of the autobots were headed straight for them along with the last piece of the allspark.

"I don't get it," Mikaela said suddenly. She had been sitting in a roughly built cage for over an hour listening to the little robot Frenzy screeching and jumping around like a hyperactive three year old. Her fear of being with the decepticons had faded a long ago and now only left boredom and annoyance.

"What," Magatron growled. This human was turning out to be most annoying to him.

"How can you guys live without a spark?" she asked watching as Frenzy ran halfway up the wall before falling on his back.

"When Witwicky put the allspark in my chest cavity all that happened was an overload," Megatron said, "After my system had adjusted to the excess power I came out of my sleep and was more powerful than ever."

"So…you're like a mini allspark then?" Mikaela asked. Megatron scowled at her. Apparently he didn't appreciate being called "mini."

"No," he growled then slowly stepped towards Mikaela and her cage, "I am more powerful than the allspark, more powerful than anything ever known. I am the most powerful being in the heavens!" He raised his hands and shouted the last part. Some of Mikaela's fear had come back and she began to worry about what was going to happen to Sam when he got there to save her.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Ironhide interrupted, "Megatron is back from the dead and has risen all the decepticons just to get this last piece of spark?"

"That's…what he…said," Starka answered. They had been driving for twenty minutes without even a shadow to lead them to Megatron or his followers yet Starka hadn't slowed down or turned a direction without purpose. Sam got the feeling that she knew exactly where the decepticons were.

"What does he want it for?" Prime asked.

"All I…know…is he…wants that piece," Starka replied.

"So I go in there, demand he fix Bumblebee in return for the piece?" Sam asked.

"No, that's too dangerous," Prime said.

"We free Mikaela and get the hell out of there," Ironhide said shortly.

"And let Bumblebee die?" Sam almost yelled.

"Bumblebee will die protecting you," Prime said gently, "It's what he would have wanted."

"If I'd known you were going to let him die I wouldn't have come at all," Sam grumbled.

"Sam…" Starka started.

"Why don't you just pull over and let me out," Sam said angrily, "I'm not going to help without knowing Bumblebee is ok."

"We can't let you go out on your own Sam," Prime said, "now that Megatron is back everyone could be in danger."

"I'm not gona leave Bumblebee out there to rust," Sam said angrily.

"Sam…trust me," Starka's radio said softly. Sam hesitated for a second before leaning grumpily back in the seat, resigned to go along and promising himself he'd go back to Bumblebee as soon as he could. Before long they pulled up to an oversized warehouse.

"Is this it?" Ironhide asked skeptically.

"This is it," Starka confirmed. She transformed once Sam got out. The rest of the autobots followed suit.

"What are you doing?" Prime asked as Starka started towards the building.

"I helped him…get…Mikaela," Starka said quietly, "Megatron…won't attack…me."

"That's suicide," Ironhide interjected, but he didn't sound too upset about it.

"I have…to." Starka walked straight into the warehouse.

* * *

"Hey!" Starka's radio rang throughout the warehouse.

"Ah, at last," Megatron grinned, "where are the rest of those annoying autobots?"

"Why did…you attack…Bumblebee?" Starka demanded pulling up her cannon and aiming it at Megatron. Megatron laughed loudly before answering her.

"I told you there was a deadline and you still insisted on defying me," Megatron boomed.

"I was…on…my way," Starka said angrily. Megatron snorted.

"You only came when you realized he was in trouble," he said the grinned, "tell me, has the Witwicky fleshling come to save his mate?" Mikaela winced at being called Sam's mate and was about to say something when she saw him sneaking in through a window.

"Hey, rustbucket," she called. Megatron glared at her hatefully. "Why don't you tell Starka all about your big plan?"

"I have not need. The fleshling has the last piece, I can feel it and soon everyone will know why I have come," Megatron gloated.

"You know that overconfidence is always the downfall," Mikaela continued.

"Is that so?" Megatron grinned evilly, "Well then I guess we'll just have to see. Ah, Witwicky. So nice of you to join us." Megatron turned to face Sam who was halfway to Mikaela's cage.

"Sam! Don't give him the spark," Mikaela shouted.

"It's the only way," Sam called back.

"It's only going to make him more powerful," Mikaela argued. Sam watched her for a second before answering.

"I'm counting on it." With that he started towards Megatron, with the shard held out in front of him. "Come on and get it," Sam taunted. Megatron growled and then reached for the shard only for his hand to go right through it. Mikaela blinked in surprise as Megatron ran his hand through the hologram version of Sam and then screamed in outrage. Before anyone could move a white blur crashed through the wall and pushed a thick metal beam completely through Bonecrusher and his sparkles chest. For a moment Bonecrusher stared at the beam protruding from his chest and then with a dying rattle fell forward exposing the robot behind him. There, standing with her cannons charged, was Starka. Mikaela and the decepticons looked in shock between the two Starkas who both had their weapons trained on Megatron.

"Game over," Starka's voice rang throughout the building. It was her real voice, not her radio.

"You…lose," the other Starka's radio said.

"I don't think so," Megatron transformed and flew straight towards one of the Starkas who narrowly dodged him. This startled the other decepticons into action. Bonecrusher and Starscream went after the Starka that had come through the wall and Blackout and Barricade tried to help Megatron. Frenzy was jumping around crazily trying to decide which one to go after. As they fought another Starka burst through the wall and then another, and another. Altogether there were six Starka's each taking on their own decepticons who were too distracted by the clones that they didn't notice the Sam rushing to free Mikaela.

"Sam, what's going on," Mikaela shouted over the noise.

"Just trust me," he said leading her through the chaos and towards the door. Frenzy suddenly appeared in front of them and then rushed towards them. Sam and Mikaela broke apart just in time for Frenzy to go zooming between them and make a sharp u turn back. "Run!" Sam yelled. Meanwhile the Starkas were destroying the decepticons one by one. Barricade was the first to go down.

"You…survived too long…last time," one of the Starka's radios said. She moved to help the Starka fighting Bonecrusher as two others went after Devastator. Starscream and Megatron were now back-to-back trying to ward off the last two Starkas. Bonecrusher fell with a sickening thud and Devastator managed to get himself over with the last two decepticons. In her haste one of the Starkas stepped on Frenzy, crushing him into oblivion.

"Give…it up," a Starka said.

"You'll never…beat me," a second said.

"You can't defeat the allspark," Megatron roared, "no matter how many of you there are." He fired wildly at the white robots surrounding him and his last two followers. Devastator fell as his head was blown off, leaving the leader and his second in command.

"Give it up Megatron," one Starka said, but it wasn't her voice. Megatron paused as he considered the voice and then in dawned on him.

"I took care of you once and I can do it again," Megatron took careful aim and fired. The Starka narrowly missed the blast.

"Your radio," Starka called, this time it was her voice.

"Too late," Megatron growled then aimed again this time hitting the Starka with the mismatched voice directly in the chest. The white robot fell hard and all life signals failed instantly.

"You won't get away with it a second time," it was Ratchet's voice coming from another Starka. He took aim and fired, but Starscream moved just enough to catch the blast and fall screaming as his life force was drained. Before Megatron could even recharge his cannon the remaining five Starkas fired simultaneously hitting the target right on. Megatron didn't even get a chance to scream as he was hit from everyone and fell half demolished to the hard floor.

"Ok, what is going on," Mikaela asked looking between the multitude of white robots. Each of the robots began to change from the white robot form to a new form. Millions of parts slid over each other as the robots took on their true forms in front of the two humans. Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee all emerged from their Starka forms. The real Starka walked over to the fallen autobot and placed her hand on its chest. The autobot began transforming under her fingers and took Jazz's form. When she moved her hand Jazz let out a deep sigh and opened his eyes.

"Good to be back again," he said attempting to sit up.

"Take it easy old friend," Ratchet said kneeling beside him, "he won't hurt you again."

**

* * *

**

Radios explained sort of, so SURPRISE!! Thanks for reviewing Tkaa, Dandyparakeet and MixChick.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: An Elaborate Plan

"So are you guys going to explain everything to me or do I have to figure it out on my own," Mikaela said once they had begun cleaning up the decepticon parts littered all over the floor of the warehouse.

"Well it was actually Sam's idea…" Bumblebee started.

"No it wasn't," Sam rolled his eyes, "Starka told Bumblebee about Megatron's plot and so they switched places so Bumblebee could confirm that the Decepticons were the real deal. Once he saw they were real though I'm not sure why they didn't switch back."

"It took a while for Megatron to let me see him," Bumblebee explained, "he seemed really suspicious and I had to scan him without him knowing. By the time I figured out it really was him Blackout had gotten suspicious and followed me. That's why Ratchet was working on him."

"So all of you knew," Mikaela asked.

"No," Ironhide said bitterly, "we didn't find out until Starka found us outside."

"It was quite a surprise to have someone come up behind you when you just saw them go in," Sam said picking up what appeared to be a giant robot finger.

"Starka explained that she had been the one Megatron had attacked and that Bumblebee was the one inside the warehouse," Ratchet explained.

"Ironhide couldn't stand losing Bumblebee again and demanded that we go in after him," Starka teased.

"I was worried about a comrade," Ironhide said hotly, but had he been human he probably would have blushed.

"So how did you guys all become Starka," Mikaela asked curiously.

"As you know we all have to scan the vehicle we decide to become," Bumblebee started, "we all scanned Starka and became her. There was only one glitch to the plan."

"Your voices," Mikaela filled in.

"Exactly, as Jazz so brilliantly pointed out we couldn't make our voices sound liker hers," Ironhide said, "so we were all forced to use our radios."

"That's why Bumblebee had started using his radio again," Sam explained.

"Wow, you guys really thought this through didn't you," Mikaela smiled looking between Starka and Bumblebee.

"It was mostly Starka," Bumblebee admitted.

"It comes with working with decepticons," Starka brushed off Bumblebee's compliment.

"So now that the decepticons are gone for good this time, what will you do," Sam asked.

"I was thinking about traveling the galaxy," Starka said staring at the far wall.

"You're not staying?" Bumblebee asked startled.

"This planet isn't right for me," Starka explained, "plus I think I should lay low since all those people saw _me_ transforming in the middle of the highway," she teased.

"I had to," Bumblebee muttered.

"We will have to come up with something to tell the Secretary of Defense," Ratchet said.

"Why not the truth?" Sam asked.

"I meant a way to say it," Ratchet clarified, "we'd have to explain about Starka and the possibility of more autobots arriving on earth. It'll be a long meeting."

"Well good luck with that," Sam said, grimacing as one of the parts he picked up sprayed oil all over him.

"I think you should be a mechanic," Mikaela grinned looking at the mess, "you've already got the look down."

"Very funny," Sam said the started towards her, "how 'bout a 'you just saved the day again' hug."

"No way," Mikaela laughed stepping away.

"Come on." Sam started chasing after her. The autobots laughed as they watched the humans running around the warehouse.

"So you're really not staying?" Bumblebee asked sounding let down.

"No, but I'll be back," Starka smiled gently, "I can't stay away from you for long." Bumblebee sighed.

"Well if one good thing came out of this, I think me and Ironhide are finally friends again," Bumblebee said then smiled, "All thanks to you."

"Just keep it this way ok," Starka teased.

**

* * *

**

Deleted Scene or Chapter if you prefer

This part I had originally put in place of the beginning of chapter 8 but I decided to leave it out to prolong the mystery.

* * *

"You were great," Starka's radio crackled, "I don't think anyone…could have pulled…it off…like you." Bumblebee remained silent, trying to hold on to what remained of his strength. Neither of them was sure how long they sat there but as the first glow of morning began to appear Starka began to get restless.

"Maybe I should go…for help," she said starting to stand. Bumblebee grabbed her arm.

"Someone's coming," he said softly then after a pause added in a relieved sort of way, "Ironhide." Starka turned and saw the black truck coming towards them at high speed. He transformed half way to them and ran the rest of the way.

"What happened," he yelled skidding to a stop and just missing Bumblebee.

"Megatron…" Ironhide yanking her to her feet cut her off.

"What did you do?" he shouted shaking her, "What did you do to Bumblebee?"

"He's fine," came Starka's voice, but it wasn't from the robot Ironhide was holding hostage. Ironhide looked down confused at Bumblebee's form dying on the ground.

"What's going on?" Ironhide asked releasing Starka's form and backing away.

"I'm Bumblebee," Starka's form said.

"What?" Ironhide found the situation harder to grasp the more times it was repeated.

"Starka knew Mikaela was in danger so we switched places," Bumblebee explained.

"So you two've been each other for how long?" Ironhide asked glancing between them.

"About a week," they answered together.

**

* * *

**

At this point I decided it would be better if I left out the confession of being each other wait until the end. Thanks for Reviewing MixChick, Tkaa and Dandyparakeet . So anyway this is the end. Hope you liked it! Thanks for all the support while I wrote this it really has been a big help.

**THANK YOU**** TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND PUT MY STORY OR ME ON FAVORTIE/ALERT LISTS AND TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. **


End file.
